Sega Ultimate All-Stars League Adventures Chronicles
Sega Ultimate All-Stars League Adventures Chronicles is an upcoming Crossover Adventure Series created by TMNTHedgehog5, It will appear on Google Drive in near future. Plot Emerl, G-merl, Yoshi and Donkey Kong will harness next generation of heroes to weave together an incredibly stunning universe full of both new and familiar other worlds, This crossover will conclude the series, "Sega Ultimate All-Stars League Adventures Chronicles" Sega Ultimate All-Stars League Veterans *Emerl *G-merl *Yoshi *Donkey Kong *Xion *Kiva *Coco Bandicoot *Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles Tails Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose and Sticks the Badger *Classic Sonic and Classic Tails *Mane 6 (Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack and Fluttershy), Spike, Starlight Glimmer and The CMC *Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle, Spike the Dog and the Human Mane 5 *Blythe, Russell, Pepper, Minka, Zoe, Sunil, Vinnie and Penny Ling *SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star and Sandy Cheeks *Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private *Finn the Human and Jake the Dog *Eddy, Double-D and Ed *Rigby and Mordecai *Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald and Goofy *Roxas and Axel *Huey, Dewey, and Louie *Rich, Dave, Smitty and Scott *Sam and Max *Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo *Takato, Henry, Rika, Guilmon, Terriermon and Renamon *Fiona Frizzle, Liz, Arnold Perlstein, Carlos Ramon, Ralphie Tennelli, Tim Jamal, Keesha Franklin, Wanda Li, Jyoti and Dorothy Ann *Ash and Pikachu *Princess Unikitty, Prince Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile and Richard *Emily Holmes, Kelsey Hill, Lily Parker, April Green and Chloe Winter *Ryuko Matoi Newcomers *Kazuto "Kirito" Kirigaya, Asuna Yuuki, Yui, Ryōtarō "Klein" Tsuboi, Suguha "Leafa" Kirigaya, Rika "Lisbeth" Shinozaki, Keiko "Silica" Ayano and Shino "Sinon" Asada *Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus and Sailor Chibi Moon *Squire Flicker, Sir Loungelot, Sir Blaze, Sir Burnevere, Sir Galahot and Sir Hotbreath *Hiro Hamada, Baymax, Go Go Tomago, Wasabi, Honey Lemon and Fred *Young 6 (Smolder, Sandbar, Gallus, Ocellus, Yona and Silverstream) *Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien Agreste and Alya Césaire *Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby *Scrooge McDuck, Della Duck and Webby Vanderquack *Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Sango and Miroku *Goku, Vegeta, Future Trunks and Future Mai *Lillie, Sophocles, Mallow, Lana and Kiawe *Marco Diaz and Princess Star Butterfly *Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte and Ono *Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps *Ratchet and Clank *Mega Man Mentors *Master Yen Sid *Lady Palutena *Pit *Lord Beerus *Whis Allies *The Mixels: The Infernites (Flain, Vulk, Zorch Flamzer, Burnard and Meltus), the Cragsters (Krader, Seismo & Shuff), the Electroids (Teslo, Zaptor & Volectro), the Frosticons (Flurr, Lunk & Slumbo), the Fang Gang (Chomly, Gobba & Jawg) & the Flexers (Kraw, Tentro & Balk), The Glorp Corp (Glomp, Torts and Glurt), The Spikels (Scorpi, Footi and Hoogi), The Wiztastics (Magnifo, Mesmo and Wizwuz), The Orbitons (Nurp-Naut, Niksput and Rokit) and The Glowkies (Globert, Boogly and Vampos) *Trixie, Discord, Thorax, Princess Ember, Coco Pommel, Daring Do, Countess Coloratura (Rara) and Scotch *Zack Fair Supporters *Guido, Grandpa and Grandma Longneck, Mr. Thicknose, Ali, Bron, Shorty, Mo and Pterano *Princess Flame, King Allfire, Queen Griddle, The Wandering Minstrel, Cinder and Clinker *Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Shining Armor, Princess Cadence and Flurry Heart. *Simba, Nala, Kiara, Timon, Pumbaa, Rafiki and Makini *Frankie Stein, Clawdeen Wolf and Draculaura *Joy, Sadness, Anger, Disgust and Fear *Leo, Quincy, June, Annie and Rocket *Inspector Gadget, Penny and Brain *Kelly, Keeya and Chelsie *Mario and Luigi Old Friends *Blue Toad and Yellow Toad *Purple Toad, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy and Rosalina *Toad, Toadette, Nabbit and Green Toad Villains The Dark Syndicate *Grogar *Dr. Eggman *Infinite *Orbot and Cubot *Dr. Nefarious *Maleficent *Pete *Shredder *Krang *Goku Black *Future Zamasu *Terios the Prototype *The Psycho Rangers *Rascal The Real Organization XIII *Master Xehanort *Young Xehanort *Ansem, Seeker of Darkness *Xemnas *Vanitas *Xigbar *??? *Saïx *??? *Luxord *Marluxia *Larxene *Dark Riku Friendly Rivals *Fu Intro's #Sega Ultimate All-Stars League Intro 1 #Sega Ultimate All-Stars League Intro 2 #Sega Ultimate All-Stars League Intro 3 #Sega Ultimate All-Stars League Intro 4 On Youtube * Coming Soon #Emerl Goes to Sword Art Online II: The Quest for Excaliber #??? #Team Robot's Misadventures of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2016) #??? #??? #Team Robot meets Ratchet and Clank: the Movie #??? #??? #Team Robot, Scooby-Doo! and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon #??? #??? #Team Robot and Ralph Breaks the Internet #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Future Projects Power Rangers Crossovers *Emerl's Adventures Of Power Rangers Ninja Steel and Super Ninja Steel Trivia * Category:TMNTSubspace12 Category:Crossover TV Series Category:TMNTHedgehog5